Marcas de amor
by Missclover
Summary: De esta manera demostraban su cariño.


Antes de empezar a leer, deben saber que:

* * *

><p><strong>"Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen sino a Masashi Kishimoto".<strong>

* * *

><p>*.<p>

*.

*.

Sonrió apenas visiblemente mientras tomaba una postura de combate del estilo del clan. Era sorprendente cada vez que miraba a su sobrino antes de empezar una rutina de entrenamiento; y esta ocasión no era la excepción.

Para él, Neji Hyuuga era un verdadero ninja, digno de pertenecer en su familia y por supuesto, un orgullo tanto para él como para su querido padre Hizashi Hyuuga.

Y sentía una gran confianza en que él lograría sobresalir más allá de lo esperado.

Antes de poder iniciar su pelea, miró detalladamente una vez más el rostro de su joven contrincante. En verdad cada día le daba algo para impresionar. Y pensar que lo conocía lo suficiente, ¡Vaya que estaba equivocado!

No podía dejar de mirar aquella marca de afecto que él mostraba tan libremente, como si quisiera mostrarle a todo mundo que él ya tenía a alguien en su corazón. Y eso le agradaba.

Consideraba que el hijo de su hermano solamente se dedicaba a entrenar y mejorar sus técnicas, que lo más importante de su vida era superarse a sí mismo, pero de nuevo se equivocaba.

No podía creer que hubiera una sola persona que rompiera la coraza de frialdad de su sobrino.

Recordaba la ocasión cuando había conocido a la compañera de equipo de él, donde estimaba que aquella jovencita era de un carácter similar a los integrantes del clan Hyuuga. Rió para sus adentros, fue la primera vez que cometía un error de esa manera.

La chica era todo lo contrario al genio Hyuuga.

Era alegre, expresiva, y sencilla.

Y esa vez se preguntó ¿Qué hacía ella de amiga con alguien como Neji?

Su respuesta había llegado en tan sólo segundos después de haberse formulado tal pregunta en su mente. Tenten hacía que Neji sonriera; a su lado se veía distinto.

Con sus ojos blancos pudo apreciar las expresiones de su sobrino que mostraba cuando ponía atención a su amiga, aunque fueran mínimas para la vista de otras personas, para él no pasaba de desapercibido.

Neji la trataba de manera especial; no la ignoraba y ni le mandaba esas muestras de desprecio por interrumpir su espacio personal.

_Una bonita pareja…_

Recordó esas palabras, sus hijas también opinaban igual que él.

Además le agradaba tener a Tenten en su familia, tan distinta de los demás y perfecta para Neji.

Sonrió una vez más ante la mirada atenta de su sobrino que en ese momento se disponía a atacar sin ser capaz de leer los pensamientos que se le cruzaban por la mente de su familiar para estar feliz de esa manera.

Desde el momento en que había regresado a la mansión Hyuuga después de tener un entrenamiento con su antiguo equipo, había notado el comportamiento inusual de su tío. Y no sólo era él, también varias personas que se había cruzado por las calles de la aldea lo miraban como si se tratara de algo sorprendente. Murmurando y examinándolo fijamente; no era de extrañar que eso le empezaba a disgustar, ya de por sí tenía suficiente con las miradas tontas y absurdas de casi la mitad de la población femenina que habitaban ahí mismo.

Aunque si recordaba bien, también aquellas molestas niñas actuaban raro, solamente lo veían y después se largaban muy lejos a llorar. Al menos ya no tenía que aguantarlas. La única razón para que ellas hicieran tal escándalo era que por fin habían aceptado la relación de él con Tenten.

Una minúscula sonrisa apareció en su blanquecino rostro.

Era verdad, Tenten le cambiaba poco a poco su vida. Desde un simple saludo hasta cualquier forma de amor que le expresaba le hacía sentir único, completo.

Incluso en este momento sentía como le llegaban tales emociones.

Ella le demostraba cada día cuanto lo amaba, así como por ejemplo, la marca de lápiz labial en forma de beso que le había dado en una de las mejillas pálidas cuando él dormía en uno de los descansos que habían tomado después del arduo entrenamiento por la mañana.

Sí, sólo ella era capaz de amarlo aún cuando él no se diera cuenta por completo.

*.

*.

*.

* * *

><p>¡Hola! =)<p>

Al fin pude publicar algo de nuevo. ^^

Y aunque ya se hayan acabado las vacaciones trataré de escribir más de mi pareja favorita "NejiTenten"

Porque sé muy bien que nuestros queridos personajes están hechos el uno para el otro, y siempre lo demostraran aunque sea con un simple saludo con una sonrisa hasta lo más sucio. ;)

Así como ya se dio cuenta Hiashi Hyuuga del amor entre ellos dos. =D

Y recuerden una vez más: Neji sólo es de Tenten y viceversa.

¡Nos vemos!


End file.
